Tales of Smash City
by Shadow Dragon64
Summary: A gathering of short one shots about your favorite characters.
1. Don't leave him alone

Don't leave him alone

"So I have the whole mansion to myself." the cartoony green clad warrior said to himself. All the other smashers had just left to go to Smash City and left Toon Link alone with Rob in the mansion, but being the crafty kid he was he had quickly found a way to shut off his robotic friend and now was thinking mischievous thoughts. _First I should rig a room, or to be more specific young link's room_. He thought grinning ear to ear. Young link had been pranking him sense the first day he arrived and now some pay back was an order.

Later

"All set." he said as he stepped back to admire his masterpiece. _well I'm felling hungry,_ _time for a snack!_ And with that he walked down to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of his grandma's homemade soup put it in a pot and left it on the stove to heat.(he likes to eat it warm when he can.) about five minutes later he went to grab it only to find out the pot had no handles. So he got an oven-mit and poured the soup in to a bowl and then tossed the glove behind him not caring where it landed. After he was done eating the green hero went to Super Smash Bros Royal, the newest game in the series, in his opinion the best thing to do was beat up people he didn't like. (Young Link, Wario, Marth.) _What's that smell?_ He thought. _It smells like something's burning…"_**FIRE**_!"_

At Smash City

"Master Hand why are there fire trucks heading towards the mansion?" Red asked

"Oh boy…" he responded.

At the mansion

"Oh boy, how am I going to explain this to Master Hand." Half the mansion was burned down, half of Rob's Head was melted, and he knew he was in a whole lot of trouble.

"Toon Link would you like to explain what happened." Master Hand asked slowly

"Ummmm…"

"Excuse me," the fire man called "We believe the fire was caused by an oven-mit that caught fire by a stove that was left on."

"WHAT!" The floating hand shouted "Crazy Hand remind me never to leave him alone."

* * *

><p>AN: Well the first chapter of my first fan fic tell me how you think it went…Oh and Toon Link's plan involved a toaster, pennies, and a paper back book.


	2. They Just Don't Understand

They just don't understand

Nobody understands. I would say "want to Spar?" and they would think that I'd want food.  
>I would say "Have you seen Meta Knight?" and they would think that I'd wand food.<br>I would say "can you help me reach the cookies?" and they would think that I'd want food! Ok Sorry the last one made sense, but you just don't know how hard it is being a small pink gumball like creature people call you way cute too much and when they try to imitate you all they say is "Poyo"! It's "Poyo" this and "Poyo" that! I don't talk like that Right? All I'm trying to say is that they just don't understand…

* * *

><p>AN: Well this was just a quick thought I had about Kirby and how he might feel. hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. To: Mom and Dad

Dear mom and dad I'm writing this letter as an apology, for not writing to you for the three games I've been here, but sense you've misses a lot let me catch you up to date, but before I do I want you two to sit down. Are you sitting? good lets begin.

Ok I've got some good news and some bad news…The good news is I've almost fully recovered from the third degree burns I got when I used my PK fire. Now I'm sure you're wondering how this happened, you two made sure I got plenty of practice with that move before I left so things like this wouldn't happen but, to say the least, it wasn't my fault….Mostly. You see me and my friend Lucas were having this contest to see who could make the biggest fire ball, and guess what, I won.

Now on to the bad news…There's this girl named Zelda and, I'm just going to come out and say it, I got her pregnant. Now I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, as soon as me and Zelda found out we knew there was no going back so were now engaged. Now I don't know when we're going to have the weeding but you two will the first to know. Oh and if you think about it, you two will now be grandparents just like how you always wanted to be.

Oh and Remember my friend Lucas? Well he's coming to live with us and of course by us I mean me, you two, and Zelda. You see Lucas's is my roommate and as soon as I leave they plan to make him room with this big, Evil, villain named gannondorf and nobody wants to room with a villain -unless there another villain and in that's case they don't want to room with a hero- so I told him when I leave he could come with me assuming you will let me stay with you guys considering I'm only a sixteen year old smasher with no job or experience (unless fighting counts).

So now I want to tell you the truth, there are no burns. There is no baby. And my friend is not coming to live with us. But I haven't been winning Matches like you wanted me to.

Now I suppose you're wondering why I wrote this whole letter just to tell you I I'm not that good a brawler, in all honesty I just wanted to show you how thing could have been opposed to what they are, funny how little things don't seem so big now, huh?

-sincerly Ness


End file.
